Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style)
ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Beetlejuice *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Beetlejuice Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG